Little Things
by Peerla Salvatore Swan
Summary: Un embarazo no siempre tiene que ser malo y mas si tienes a tu lado al amor de tu vida, pero nadie dijo tampoco que tiene que ser bueno. Como llevaran un embarazo Damon y Bella
1. Hospital

Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 20 años, vivo en Los Angeles con mi novio Damon Salvatore, llevamos juntos desde la preparatoria, Él era el chico sexy del Colegio, pero como no sería sexy con ese cuerpo de infarto ese cabello negro, esos ojos azules que te hipnotizan, esa sonrisa moja bragas. Bueno creo que ya describí mucho a mi novio. Como les venía diciendo estudio mi 5 semestre en Leyes, y mi novio en su 7 semestre de la misma carrera. Nuestros padres se conocen desde la universidad, son socios y tienen el mejor buffet de abogados de todo California. Ok ya mucho eh hablado sobre mi vida les contare que estoy haciendo en este momento.


	2. Esme, Positivo

"**ESME, POSITIVO"**

Me encuentro en la sala de espera del Hospital central de Los Angeles, se preguntaran que estoy haciendo aquí, pues Damon y Yo nos hemos dado cuenta que tengo un retraso de 1 semana y es preocupante ya que soy muy puntual en mi periodo. Estamos esperando a que me llame la Ginecóloga, es una amiga nuestra, bueno más bien de nuestros padres, ya que ellos estudiaron juntos la universidad.

Isabella Swan- escucho que me llaman

Princesa, nos llaman-dice mi novio.

No quiero entrar-Le respondo haciendo el puchero con el que no me niega nada.

No me mires con esa carita amor, sabes que no te puedo negar nada, pero tenemos que pasar.

Pero no quiero, me da miedo, y si estoy embarazada.

Princesa, mírame y escúchame bien, si estas embarazada me vais hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, siempre te apoyare mi vida. Estamos juntos en esto, entendido.

Ok, ya entendí amor, entremos ya

Vamos entonces.

Entramos al mismísimo infierno, ok no, pero es que como no pensar eso si estoy que me desmayo.

Pero miren que me ha traído el mar, como están chicos, tomen asiento

Bien bien, y tu como estas Esme.

Bien gracias por preguntar corazones, pero que los trae por aquí.

E-este—digo tartamudeando

Venimos a que Bella se hiciera una a de prueba de embarazo-dice mi novio

¿Prueba de embarazo?

Si, creemos que estoy embarazada-dijo sonrojándome

Bueno, veremos, dime síntomas-dice Esme profesionalmente

Tengo una semana de retraso, y ya sabes tú eres mi ginecóloga y sabes perfectamente que soy muy puntual.

Claro que lo se Hija, otros síntomas.

Tengo los pechos muy sensibles, mareos, y ya.

Bueno no son muchos síntomas, así que ve al baño y haz pis en este palito-dice entregándome un palito raro

Ok ahorita vengo-digo levantándome con la ayuda de Damon que ya iba conmigo

Hijo tu quédate aquí-

Este…ok

Me equivoque, apenas estoy entrando al infierno, si pensé que cuando entramos al consultorio de Esme era el infierno estaba muy equivocada, nunca entrar a un baño me había causado tanto miedo. Estoy temblando, nunca me imaginé que un palito tan raro fuera el que me dijera si estaba embarazada o no. Aquí vamos

_**5 minutos más tarde**_

Ya termine-digo entregándole el palito a Esme

Está bien hija.

¿Cómo te sientes amor?

Amor esa pregunta está muy fuera de lugar.

Lo siento nena.

Perdóname, amor no quise hablarte así.

No te preocupes nena, te entiendo.

Bueno no sé si felicitarlos o que-dice Esme sacándonos de nuestra burbuja

Que paso?-dice Damon

Estoy embarazada?

Felicidades chicos, están Embarazados, salió POSITIVO

Mierda, mierda, mierda-fue lo único que dijimos Damon y yo


	3. Noticias Inesperadas

**"Noticias inesperadas"**

Damon POV

Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada-era lo único que decía

Amor...Damon?-escuchaba

Mierda voy hacer Padre! Princesa vamos a ser Padres!-grito

Este sí, amor

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!, te imaginas amor un bebe con tu cabello, el color de mis ojos, con tu boca, con mi nariz, con el color de tu piel, será hermoso o hermosa! ¿Qué es Esme? ¿Niño, niña? ¿Lo podemos ver? ¿Está sano? ¿Cuánto tiene?

Tantas preguntas, hahhahahah-dice Esme, burlándose de mi

Disculpa Esme, está muy emocionado, pero yo también tengo las mismas preguntas-dice mi novia, nos tenemos que casar, si

Los entiendo chicos, no sé qué es, todavía no podemos saber hasta el cuarto mes, si, eso lo veremos, ahorita sabremos-nos respondió

Podemos saber cómo esta... Ya?-digo ansioso

Okk, ya sabremos cómo está su bebé

Ok-decimos al mismo tiempo

Bueno Bella, ve a ponerte la bata que está en la camilla

Ok-dice mi princesa

Bella POV

Por Dios seré Madre, tendré un bebé, un pedacito mío y de Damon. Santa mierda seré madre.

Me desnudo, y me pongo la bata que antes de bata parece una sábana, hahahha

Esme, Damon ya termine-digo

Hija, recuéstate en la camilla-

Ok-

Bueno, como no sabemos cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo, ahorita lo averiguaremos

Sabremos si es niño o niña?-pregunta mi novio

No, hasta las 16 semanas mínimo-

Tanto tiempo, pero yo quiero saber ahora-dice como bebe Damon

Ahorita todavía no podemos saber, el embrión está muy chiquito-nos explicó Esme

Ok-dice mi novio ya triste

Sentirás un poco de frio hija-

Ok-

Puta madre, esa cosa esta Helado, no frio.

Te sientes bien, amor-dice Damon con cara preocupada

Sí, es que esa cosa no está fría si no helada-

Oh por Dios!-dice Esme asombrada

Que pasa Esme-digo angustiada

Que tiene nuestro bebe-dice Damon

No se preocupen chicos, es solo que no tendrán un bebe-

QUEEEEE!-gritamos Damon y yo

Pero si yo, ya me imaginaba a mi princesa con su pancita

Y yo a un mini Damon-

Yo quiero un bebe! Amor, yo quiero ser papá-dice con un puchero mi amor

Esme, nos dijiste que estaba Embarazada de un Bebe, ¿porque nos mentiste?

Chicos, me podrían escuchar

Ok-decimos Damon y yo.

No están esperando un bebe, si no que están esperando dos bebes

¡Dos bebes?-grita Damon

Escucho que algo se cae, más bien alguien


	4. Bebes, en camino

_**Chicas perdón por no haber subido ayer como había quedado pero es que ayer, Salí muy tarde de la escuela y ya no pude escribir el capítulo, También les quería avisar que el próximo lunes tampoco voy a poder subir capitulo puntual, lo subiré martes de ahí en fuera los días que dije que subo capitulo, subiré.**_

_**Gracias chicas por leer mi historia.**_

"**BEBES EN CAMINO"**

**-BELLA POV-**

**Es enserio, y luego dicen que las mujeres somos más dramáticas, por Dios este hombre lo amo pero que marica me está saliendo, mira que desmayarse nada más porque se enteró que vamos a tener dos bebes. Hay mi amor tan dulce y a la vez tan marica. Pero no marica en el sentido de que le gusten los hombres, sino en el sentido de que se espantó o asombro tanto.**

**Damon, Damon, levántate cabrón-le digo dándole cachetadas leves**

**Hija, deja y le hago que huela alcohol**

**Si por favor-digo quitándome de encima de Damon**

**Que me paso, auch por que me duele mi cabeza-dice mi marica agarrándose la cabeza**

**Porque tu pedacito de merda, te has desmayado corazón**

**No me jodas, no les digas a los chicos amor**

**Mmmmm eso lo veremos amor**

**Bueno chicos sigamos con la revisión, que no pudimos terminar ya que alguien se desmayó verdad Damon**

**Perdón Esme-dice mi novio con vergüenza**

**Después de una hora con la Ginecóloga, y que nos enteramos que vamos a ser padre y no de un bebe si no dos bebes y que serán mellizos, tendríamos a una niña y un niño, exactamente tengo 7semanas. Y les tengo que decir que es la mejor noticia del mundo, Damon no cabe de la emoción, ya hasta está planeando todos los juegos que tendrá con su campeón y de todos los idiotas que alejara de su princesa y que no se casara hasta los 35 años, según él. Ahora nos toca la mejor parte, creo. AVISARLE A NUESTROS PADRES, bueno tampoco es que nos importe mucho si están de acuerdo o no, ósea ya somos mayores de edad y cada quien tiene su herencia por parte de abuelos, y no creo que no nos apoyen.**

**Bebé, ya le avisaste a tu padres sobre la cena de esta noche**

**No, ¿no lo ibas hacer tú?**

**Damon, me estoy encargando de la comida, llámales por favor y también a los chicos.**

**Ok amor, a qué horas les digo que vengan**

**A las 7**

**Ok bebé**

** DAMON POV**

**Y aquí me encuentro, haciendo llamadas a nuestros amigos, suegros y mis padres. No lo puedo creer voy hacer papá y de un niño y una niña, decir que estoy feliz es poco estoy que bailo de la felicidad, ahora seré más responsable cuidando a mi princesa, ya nada de motos, carrera de autos, gimnasio, sexo duro… Oh Mierda ya no tendré sexo con Bella. Bueno no creerán que Bella está embarazada por arte de magia verdad, ahorita que me acuerdo mi princesa tiene 7 semanas eso quiere decir que nuestros bebes fueron concebidos el 14 de febrero y como no, si ese día parecíamos conejos, hay mejor cambiemos de tema porque nada más recordar ese día mi amiguito quiere salir a dar los buenos días. Ahora si a llamar a los cabrones de mis amigos.**

**Llamada 1**

**Qué onda Damy-dice el estúpido de mi cuñado, a no sabían Bella tiene dos hermanos, Jasper Swan y Emmett Swan**

**Vete a la mierda osito, solo te llamo para avisarte que hay cena en mi casa a las 7, trae a Rosalie, avísale a Jasper y Alice. Adiós-y cuelgo**

**Llamada 2**

**Que paso Damon-dice Edward mi mejor amigo**

**Hoy hay cena en mi casa a las 7 avísale a Elena, Jacob y Vanessa. Adiós-cuelgo**

**Llamada 3**

**Qué onda cabrón-dice el idiota de Stefan mi hermano**

**Hoy hay una cena en mi casa a las 7, avísale a Katherine, Jeremy y Bonnie. Adiós-cuelgo**

**Llamada 4**

**Que paso-dice Klaus el mejor amigo de mi novia**

**Hoy hay cena en mi casa a las 7, avísale a Caroline. Adiós –cuelgo**

**Llamada 5**

**Que paso Hermano- dice Ric mi hermano del alma**

**Hoy hay cena en mi casa a las 7, avísale a Rebekah. Adiós-cuelgo**

**Llamada 6**

**Que pasó hijo-dice mi padre Giuseppe Salvatore**

**Hoy hay una cena en mi casa a las 7, será que puedes venir.**

**Si claro, celebramos algo especifico**

**Daremos una noticia Bella y yo, bueno te dejo nos vemos en la noche**

**Llamada 7**

**Hola hijo y**

**Eso que te acuerdas de tu suegra que tanto te quiere-dice Renee mi suegra**

**Lo siento Renee, bueno te llamaba para invitarlos a una cena hoy en mi casa a las 7, podrán venir.**

**Claro hijo ahí estaremos.**

**Gracias, nos vemos en la noche. Adiós- cuelgo**

**Llamada 8 **

**Hola querido-dice la madrina de mi princesa, Esme hahahha ella ya lo sabe**

**Hola, hoy daremos una cena para avisar lo del embarazo, a las 7,será que puedan venir tú y Carlisle.**

**Por supuesto hijo, ahí estaremos**

**Ok, nos vemos en la noche. Adiós- cuelgo**

**Joder sí que tenemos muchos amigos, bueno les explicare quienes llame y las parejas…**

**Emmett con Rosalie**

**Jasper con Alice**

**Edward con Elena**

**Jacob con Vanessa**

**Stefan con Katherine**

**Jeremy con Bonnie**

**Klaus con Caroline**

**Alaric con Rebekah**


End file.
